memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here and here. Clear template FYI: . -- sulfur 03:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. – Tom 03:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The Mortons If you can scrounge anything up on David Morton or David R. Morton (ie, film links, other info, etc), please do. I started them both when I realized that they were two different people, but didn't have a lot of time to really hunt their info down. -- sulfur 14:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) A deletion discussion You may be interested in this discussion.--Rockfang 10:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Story editors See Category:Story editors. For both supervisors and editors. -- sulfur 20:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. :) – Tom 21:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) "Sound" vs "Sound Mixing" I was going off of the Academy Awards website. They list it as "Sound Mixing", not just "Sound". FYI. -- sulfur 03:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. The title card at the award show said only "Sound". – Tom 03:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) This should help you User:Morder/Links — Morder (talk) 04:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) 170.185.220.19 Can we have a discussion with this anon user about how to use this site correctly?--Obey the Fist!! 18:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Learning pit Talk:Learning pit - I was unable to find a reference to that name in the script...so where did you get it from? :) — Morder (talk) 14:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Debra Dilley Hello Thomas! Debra Dilley just got in touch with me about her MA article. Mail me (address on user page) and I'll pass her on to you. Great stuff you're doing, by the way -- — Harry usr tlk 07:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Great that she contacted you. You'll get a mail. ;) – Tom 15:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Laurence Rosenthal actor question Heya there Thomas, I'm Mike, a frequent editor over at the 24 Wiki, a Wikia wiki that was originally inspired by none other than Memory Alpha. At my project I've strived to reveal the names of background extras and stunt actors and it is a great pleasure to meet another person with my interests. Your work is a treasure trove of Star Trek information and I don't think a wiki is complete without at least one editor of your dedication and precision. If you would, take 30 seconds to look at this small page and you'll see that I'm no stranger to being confronted with mystery extras. Thankfully, one of my fellow contributors just today solved this mystery for me: the actor is Laurence Rosenthal. Since Memory Alpha is one of the only places where I'm finding anything on this stuntman, would you be able to tell me about how you solved your own Molina mystery? Thanks in advance for any help! I hope you continue to find the names of all the uncredited extras of Star Trek until there are no more mysteries. Blue Rook 18:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Mike, nice to meet you and great to find a fellow "hunter". Yes, thats all Laurence Rosenthal, great work. I've sent the stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone the image of Molina and he identified him for me. Rosenthal was in many more episodes as stunt actor and stunt double for Marc Alaimo for example. Today I am also in contact with him and he posted some behind the scenes shots of himself from the Star Trek sets. – Tom 18:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I appreciate the prompt reply. It is excellent that you are on such great terms with the stunt coordinator. Might I be a pest, and ask if you could share Laurence's e-mail with me? I'd like nothing more at this point than to send that page to him, and to get his subsequent reaction! Blue Rook 18:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: I've sent him a message and the link to your gallery. Maybe you should start writing an article about him. ;) – Tom 19:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: That will be done in the next few hours, of course! I've appropriately updated the "Who's this man" page first. Thomas, you must promise to tell me exactly what Mr. Rosenthal says in reply! Tell him you've found another fan of his work, and that I've updated Wikipedia with his "Bones" appearance as the serial killer "The Gormogon". Blue Rook 20:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Unsigned v Unsigned-anon FYI, when indicating that an anon did not sign something, please be sure to use the template, since it does not leave a red link on the page, but links to their contributions. Thanks! -- sulfur 11:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. Thanks. – Tom 11:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) TOS Production Staff thought it great that i found this on the anniversary of the first ST air date. it was an exciting time for us. I hadn't yet joined the staff on a permanent basis but had been a temp, the "floaer" secretary on the Desilu lot. I came onboard soon as Gene Coon's secretary. i got the job he said because of my mini skirts which also garnered me anonymous interoffice mail which said they were not suitable for the workplace. despite his name and my black skin gene and i were a good team and stayed together till he left. when he settled at Universal some time later i left the show to join him there. Nichelle mentions me in her book for my unique way of answering the telephone in gene's office. Penny Unger replaced DC Fontana as the great bird's secretary and the two of us kept the place jumping. Silvia, bob justmans secretary was much older and terribly, terribly, proper. she was probably the one who sent me the anonymous notes. – Andeaus 11:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ilbra Yacoob You might want to talk to User:Ilbra. It appears that she might be Ilbra Yacoob -- has added a personal photo to the page. You tend to be pretty good at interacting with production staffers and getting more information out of them. -- sulfur 12:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Will see if I can get in contact with her. – Tom 20:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Charles Tucker article The vandal did his thing again before you protected the article, so somebody needs to revert the changes. -Angry Future Romulan 20:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, why didn't you just block the vandal? -Angry Future Romulan 20:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I've reverted the latest edit. As you can see there are different id's who changed the page. I think it would be more appropriate to protect the page rather than starting to block all the id's. Who knows how many different id's he'll take. – Tom 20:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Good point. -Angry Future Romulan 21:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, there are still places in the article he is being referred to as "york" - they werent changed. I've been able to keep up with his changes, but after the last one where he changed all to "york" you already protected the article, so I couldnt do all reverts. I would go ahead and block the last few anon ips on this, revert back to how it was and then protect the page. – Distantlycharmed 21:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Question I wish to show people a spreadsheet about a fleet that I have invented. How would be the best way of doing it? If your wondering why I directed this question to you, you have made lots of edits so clearly understand site policy well and have been active recentley. Thanks, Admiralalexmann 17:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually I wish to just display a link to a website and show this community my spreadsheet. Its http://www.tiny.cc/omegafleet Admiralalexmann 17:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Phage (episode) Sorry about that; I was having serious computer problems! --Defiant 09:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. – Tom 09:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) this is not byron thames byron was in broken bow, but this is not his picture. :Yes, you're right. Thanks for the reminder. I've talked to Byron Thames some time ago and forgot to made the appropriate changes. Will do so. Thanks. – Tom 17:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Many Thanks.... Hi, Thomas! Thank you very much for that warm welcome to Memory Alpha! I have been a regular visitor to memory-alpha.org for over 4 years--so I'm pretty familiar with the layout. I'm a pretty fair writer, and I love Star Trek, so a few weeks ago, I thought to myself, why not? Looking forward to working with you.--SpockDock19 19:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC)SpockDock19 :You're welcome. :) – Tom 21:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Inquiry that you might be able to solve A user posted this forum question, and it seems like something up your alley. Can you check it out and deal with it if possible? -- sulfur 11:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I've posted an answer. – Tom 16:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Randy James as Lt. Jones I stumbled across this page when I googled myself, and was amazed to find so much detailed info about my years on Star Trek! I just wanted to take a moment to thank you and all your contributors for putting this all together, and bringing some light and focus to the lesser known members of the Trek universe! There were many of us, and I'm sure others appreciate it as well. For the record, I WAS that waiter in Ten Forward, as some have mentioned. That was my first gig on TNG. The name Jones, came much later, and mostly by accident. Thanks again, and keep up the good work! Randy JamesLtJones 06:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :In the name of Memory Alpha "Welcome and Thank you!". Would love to talk to you about your time on Star Trek. I am sure you can add some info to this wiki. Please contact me through the "E-mail this user" link on the left (in the toolbox). – Tom 18:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Tom. I wanted to email you in the first place, but couldn't and still can't find that link or toolbox.--LtJones 19:15, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Romulan Photo Thomas, How did you ever find this photo of me?! Thanks, Joseph :Hi! I just went through the movie and took screenshots of all the Romulans. This photo is from the last scenes involving Romulans shortly before the destruction of the Narada. And then I've compared all the Romulans to the actors. :) – Tom 20:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi. WOW! That's amazing. I couldn't even find myself in the film! (But didn't go over it frame by frame--always wanted to see if the DVD had outtakes or not, but never got around to it. Probably less than half of what we shot ended up in the final cut. :-( If you have any more screen shots of me, I'd love if you could email them. Thanks, Joseph www.Joseph-Steven.com